Hoffnung & Freiheit
by Morgentau
Summary: Nicht zu Unrecht ist Penelo misstrauisch, als Vaan sich mit ihr in einer abgelegenen, engen Gasse treffen möchte. Denn Vaan hat einen Plan. Einen guten Plan - das denkt er zumindest. Gar verzweifelt versucht Penelo Vaan von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten.


Eine Geschichte über Penelo und Vaan

_**Z**__wei Jahre nun schon liegt Dalmasca in den Händen Archadias; König Raminas wurde bevor er den Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen konnte, der eigentlich nichts anderes war als eine Kapitulation, von Basch – einem Hauptmann seiner eigenen Garde – ermordet; seine Tochter, Prinzessin Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (kurz Ashe), nahm sich daraufhin das Leben. Nichts scheint mehr so zu sein, wie es einmal war: In der Hauptstadt Dalmascas – Rabanastre – treiben Krieger des Archadischen Imperium ihr Unwesen, unterdrücken die Bürger und nehmen ihnen ihr letztes Hab und Gut. _

_Die einst prächtige Stadt verwandelt sich immer mehr in ein Zentrum der Knechtschaft, des Misstrauens und der Armut; viele Einwohner wurden allem beraubt, was sie besaßen. Die meisten von ihnen leben in der Unterstadt, welche – wie eine Art Keller – unter dem eigentlichen Rabanastre verborgen liegt. _

_Und über all dem steht das Imperium, das Imperium Archadias, das zuerst Nalbina eroberte und schließlich Dalmasca. Verbittert rangen die beiden Nationen gegen das Großreich, das sich wie eine Seuche auf seinem Weg zu Rozzaria, seinem alten Erzfeind, über der Landkarte ausbreitete. Und noch immer strebt Archadia nach Macht, denn sein Feldzug gegen Rozzaria ist noch lange nicht beendet._

_Nur noch wenige Bürger Dalmascas glauben an die Befreiung des Landes von Archadia. Doch gibt es noch einige, deren Willen stark und deren Wunsch nach Freiheit sehnlich genug ist, um daran festzuhalten: Die Rebellen. Viele von ihnen kämpfen im Untergrund gegen die Unterjochung des Volkes. Unter ihnen sind auch Vaan und Penelo. _

Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war, dachte Penelo, als sie Migelos Laden verließ.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Menschen; manche schlenderten mit anderen plaudernd durch die Gassen, einige saßen auf dem Boden und versuchten dem vorbeilaufenden Volk unbrauchbare Dinge – aber auch kostbare Schätze, deren wahrer Wert nur ein Wissender kannte – anzudrehen. Seufzend senkte Penelo ihren Blick auf den gepflasterten Boden unter ihren Füßen. Dann schloss sie die Augen, gleißendes Sonnenlicht leuchtete schwach durch ihre Augenlider hindurch, erzeugte ein angenehmes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. In ihrem Kopf erschienen die Bilder von Rabanastre, von der prächtigen Hauptstadt, in der sie mit ihrer Familie groß geworden war. Sie erinnerte sich an das Lächeln ihrer Mutter, an die vielen anderen Dinge, die sie durch das Imperium verloren hatte. Das heitere, lebendige Rabanastre war nicht mehr. Stattdessen hielten Hass und Furcht Einzug in der Hauptstadt Dalmascas.

Was war nur aus ihrem Land geworden?

Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln glitt über Penelos Lippen, Erinnerungen, ausgebleicht durch Zeit, schossen ihr durch den Kopf, wurden immer unscheinbarer, bis Penelo ihren Kopf schüttelte und die Geister der Vergangenheit vertrieb. Penelo mochte diese Erinnerungen von den einst glücklichen Zeiten nicht; ein lähmender Schmerz durchzuckte sie jedes Mal, wenn ihr ein solcher Gedanke durch den Kopf rauschte. Denn Leid war schwerer zu ertragen, wenn man Glückseligkeit erfahren hatte. Es war nur eine der vielen Lektionen, die sie seit dem »Friedensvertrag« einstecken hatte müssen.

Sie verscheuchte ihren letzten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und folgte der Gasse. Vor ihr rannten kleine Kinder grollend durch die Straßen, sie drehten Runden, liefen – sinnlos, ganz ohne Ziel – und dennoch liebte Penelo es, ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Sie zauberten ein Grinsen auf Penelos Gesicht und ließen sie freudestrahlend durch die Straßen wandern.

Heute ist nicht der Tag für Schwarzmalerei, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Die Sonne scheint, keine einzige Wolke ist am Himmel. Wieso sollte ich bei solch einem Wetter Trübsal blasen?

Und das fröhliche Gelächter der Kinder hallte in ihren Gedanken wider …

Einige Minuten später passierte Penelo zwei archadische Soldaten, die vor einer Lieferung patrouillierten. Ihre Köpfe waren stolz in die Höhe gelenkt, die Brust erhoben, der Blick abfällig auf Penelo gerichtet. Schnell wandte Penelo sich von ihnen ab, sie mochte diese Männer nicht. Die meisten waren arrogant – und leichtgläubig. Zwar glaubte sie nicht daran, dass alle imperialistischen Soldaten ohne jeglichen Zweifel der Krone gehorchten, doch wusste sie auch, dass Aufstand nur zu Unruhe führte und dabei war es egal, wer man war, woher man kam – oder gar aus dem eigenen Volk stammte.

Widerstand wurde bekämpft. Rücksichtslos.

Penelo ließ die Soldaten hinter sich, tauchte in der Menge unter, wurde zu einem der vielen, winzigen Punkte, die eilig über die glatten Steine hinweghuschten. Die Luft war erfüllt von den sonderbaren Gerüchen der Gewürzhändler, das aufgeregte Gackern einiger Frauen drang in ihre Ohren und eine leichte Brise spielte mit ihren Zöpfen. Immer enger wurden die Gassen, immer einsamer Penelos Weg. Schließlich gelangte sie in eine derart schmale Verzweigung, dass sie sich fast zwischen den Mauern der Häuser hindurchquetschen musste.

Irgendwo hier hatte Vaan sie treffen wollen.

Vaan – der Träumer, der Dieb; Vaan ihr Freund. Ein Mensch voller Tatendrang. Vielleicht war er ein wenig zu naiv und brachte sich des Öfteren in Schwierigkeiten – vor allem dann, wenn er wieder mit seinem diebischen Handwerk begann –, dennoch brauchte Penelos seine unbekümmerte Art wie eine Pflanze Wasser in der Wüste. Hätte man sie gefragt, wie lange sie ihn denn nun schon kenne, so hätte sie einem keine klare Antwort darauf geben können. So weit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte es diesen Menschen schon immer in ihrem Leben gegeben.

»Penelo!«

Ruckartig drehte sich Penelo um und starrte in Vaans munteres Gesicht.

»Hallo Vaan«, erwiderte sie seinen Gruß und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. »Du heckst irgendetwas aus. Hast du schon wieder vor Geld zu klauen?«

»Nein!«, entgegnete Vaan prompt. »Na ja, vielleicht doch«, fügte er verlegen hinzu.

Penelo setzte einen tadelnden Blick auf. Sicher würde Vaan nun erwarten, dass sie ihn unterstützte, aber das konnte er sich getrost abschminken. Das Imperium würde ihn noch erwischen, wenn er so weitermachte.

Vaan schien bemerkt zu haben, was in Penelo vorging, welche Sorgen sie plagten, denn er schaute sie nun flehend an.

»Es ist nicht gefährlich«, rechtfertigte er sich hastig. »Das Lager ist fast unbewacht und die meisten Wächter sitzen nur rum und tun ihre Arbeit. Es ist ein Leichtes da kurz einzubrechen und –«

»Vaan«, unterbrach Penelo ihn wehmütig. »Du weißt, dass das, was du sagst, nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich kenne das Lager, es ist gut bewacht, sowohl am Tag als auch in der Nacht, niemand – und vor allem du nicht – ist in der Lage es unbemerkt zu betreten!«

»Das sagt das Volk!«

»Das sagen auch wir: Wir gehören auch zum Volk!«

Vaan schwieg betroffen.

»Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Vaan. Es ist gefährlich sich dem Imperium so zu widersetzen, warum siehst du das nicht ein? Eines Tages bekommen sie dich noch, wenn du so weitermachst. Das Leben ist kein Abenteuer und du bist kein Held.«

»Und wenn sie mich dabei fassen – was kann man verändern, wenn man nichts unternimmt, soll ich tatenlos zusehen, wie wir immer mehr eingepfercht werden?«

Nein, dachte Penelo bitter. Sie wusste, dass Vaan eigentlich Recht hatte. Tatenlos zuzusehen, stumm leiden, innerlich hassen – sie wusste, dass das nicht das Schicksal ihres Volkes sein konnte und dennoch, ja, dennoch hielt sie an dem Glauben fest, es sei besser die Dinge ruhen zu lassen.

Der Einsatz, den sie für die _Freiheit_ Dalmascas bezahlen müssten, wäre einfach zu hoch.

Unsicher blickte Penelo in Vaans Augen, mit einem wagemutigen Gesicht blickte ihr dieser entgegen, bereit alles für sein Volk zu riskieren. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz, ihn so zu sehen, seinen wildentschlossenen Ausdruck wahrzunehmen – und sich dann entscheiden zu müssen.

Penelo seufzte.

»Hast du einen Plan. Ich meine, einen wirklich guten Plan!«

Vaan nickte.

»Aber dazu brauchst du meine Hilfe, habe ich Recht?«

Verwegen lächelte Vaan sie an. »Ich bräuchte jemanden, der sie für eine Weile ablenkt, damit ich ohne Probleme in das Lager eindringen kann!«

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Penelo ihr Gegenüber.

»Wenn das dein Plan ist, dann kommst du nicht weit!«, meinte sie erschüttert.

Es mochte sein, dass Vaan flink und gelenkig war, jedoch glaubte Penelo nicht daran, dass er eine Chance hätte, würden sie ihn erwischen.

»Wieso sollte das nicht funktionieren? Du lenkst sie ab, ich schleich mich rein und hol mir ein paar der wertvollen Schätze und kehre wieder zurück«, entgegnete Vaan ungläubig. In seinem Blick lag Unverständnis, er konnte, wollte nicht begreifen, was Penelo klarzumachen versuchte.

»Das wäre viel zu einfach. Die sind doch auf solche Aktionen vorbereitet!«

»Und was soll ich dann tun?«

Penelo senkte ihren Kopf. Wenn sie das wüsste …

»Ich helfe dir«, nuschelte sie dann. Sofort warf ihr Vaan einen freudigen Blick zu. Seine Augen funkelten, erwartungsvoll schaute er sie an. »Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.«

Sie hörte, wie Vaan angespannt einatmete.

»Und die wäre?«

»Pass auf dich auf!«, meinte Penelo und ging summend, Unbeschwertheit vortäuschend, an ihm vorbei. »Ich muss jetzt zu Migelo, arbeiten. Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend, wenn ich damit fertig bin.«

Verwirrt blickte ihr Vaan hinterher.

Migelo war ein freundlicher, ziemlich friedfertiger Bangaa, ein klein wenig ängstlich und nicht bereit zu rebellieren – so wie Vaan es gerne tat – aber durchaus ein liebenswürdiger Vertreter seiner Rasse. In Rabanastre gab es viele Bangaas; sie fielen meist durch ihr echsenähnliches Aussehen auf, denn ihren Körper bedeckten harte Schuppen, die wie kleine Schilde ihren Körper vor gegnerischen Attacken schützten. Ihre Ohren hingen meist schlaff gen Boden, ihre spitzen Mäuler mit den scharfen Zähnen waren stolz nach oben gerichtet. Bangaas waren besonders für ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten bekannt, die es ihnen erlaubten schnell und effektiv gewisse Handgriffe zu erlernen und vor allem in Werkstatten tätig zu sein. Viele Bangaas behaupten sich als Krieger, doch gab es auch einige – die wie Migelo – ihren Platz in der Stadt gefunden hatten.

Penelo half des Öfteren bei Migelo aus, um sich ein paar Groschen zu verdienen und sich und Vaan so am Leben zu erhalten. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie ohne Vaans kleine Diebereien aufgeschmissen wären, hielt sie dennoch ihr Gewissen davon ab, dies als gut zu empfinden.

Penelo wartete, nahe eines Brunnens, der ihm Zentrum eines riesigen Marktplatzes stand, auf Vaan. Beschäftigte Kaufleute von überall her verkauften hier ihre Sachen an Imperiale Soldaten – die meisten Bürger Rabanastres hatten selbst zu wenig Geld für diese teuren Luxuswahren, weshalb sie allein dem Imperium vorbehalten waren. Penelo fiel ein kleiner Stand auf, der kostbare Kleidung aus Seide verkaufte. Schon lange hatte sie diesen angenehmen Stoff nicht mehr auf ihrer Haut gespürt …

Plötzlich spürte Penelo einen sanften Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in Vaans lächelndes Gesicht.

»Erschreck' mich nicht so!«, gab sie leicht verärgert von sich. Dann machte sie in ihrem Gesicht ein schmollender Ausdruck breit, als Vaan sie frech angrinste.

»Du hättest deinen –«

»Vaan, nein, ich finde so was nicht lustig!« Penelo verschränkte ihre Arme und beobachtete Vaans Reaktion aus dem Augenwinkel, welcher sie verwirrt ansah und nicht so recht wusste, was er nun sagen sollte.

Jetzt konnte Penelo sich nicht ein zynisches Lächeln verkneifen. »Du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck gerade sehen sollen», witzelte sie und wendete sich von ihm ab. »Worauf wartest du? Um die Mittagszeit ist das Lager am schlechtesten bewacht. Wir sollten uns beeilen!«

Sie schlug den Weg zur Unterstadt Rabanastres, welche einst zur Lagerung von Handelsgütern gedacht war, nun aber als Heimatort vieler Bürger diente. Die Unterstadt war ein gewaltiges Labyrinth aus Gassen und Straßen, das unter dem Stadtboden Rabanastres verlief. Hier hielten sich schlecht verdienende Kaufleute, die ihre Wahren zu billigen Preisen hergaben, sowie auch das einfach Volk, zu dem Vaan und Penelo zählten, auf. Nicht selten begegnete man dort unten Rebellen, die ihre Meinung kundtaten; dem Imperium war dieser Ort zu dreckig und verschmutzt, deshalb traf man dort nur selten archadische Soldaten, was den Rebellen gerade recht war.

Vaan folgte ihr sofort und so gingen sie, Seite an Seite, schweigend zum alten, verrosteten Tor, welches in die Unterstadt führte. Es gab einen klagenden Laut von sich, als Vaan es öffnete und die beiden wortlos die Treppen hinunterstiegen.

Modriger Gestank schlug ihnen schon bei den ersten Schritten entgegen, vor ihnen wuselten Unmengen von Leuten durch die gepflasterten Gassen, welche durch kleine Gebäude und Läden, die dicht aneinander gereiht standen, gebildet wurden. Verschieden farbige Lichter kamen aus den unterschiedlichen Läden, die allerlei Krimskrams verkauften. Eine dicke Drecksschicht bedeckte den Boden und ließ den gepflasterten Steinboden nur noch erahnen. Bevor Dalmasca seine Freiheit an Archadia verloren hatte, war die Unterstadt ein gepflegter, hygienischer Ort gewesen, doch seit zwei Jahren verschlechterte sich der Zustand des riesigen Kellers immer mehr – und mit ihm die Situation der vielen Menschen, die dort Unterschlupf suchten.

Während sie im schnellen Schritttempo durch die Unterstadt schlenderten, breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in Penelos Bauch aus, sie fühlte wie ihr ihre Sorge die Luft abschnürte – ihr Atem ging immer schneller und prasselnder. Das bemerkte auch Vaan, der sie kurz mitfühlend ansah.

»Mir wird schon nichts zustoßen!«, beruhigte er sie. »Sie haben mich bis jetzt noch nie geschnappt, wieso sollte es ausgerechnet dieses Mal schief gehen?«

Dann hielten sie an. Hinter der nächsten Hausmauer, um die Ecke, befand sich Vaans Ziel – das Lager.

»Pass auf dich auf!«, murmelte Penelo trocken und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie hätte ihn aufhalten können – vorerst, aber zur Vernunft bringen, dazu wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen und so wandte sie sich mit einem traurigen, verzweifelten Lächeln von Vaan ab und ging auf die drei Wächter zu, die während der Mittagspause ihren Dienst antraten.

»Hallo«, sagte sie freundlich.

Vaan bemerkte, wie schwer es Penelo fiel, ihm bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, dennoch leistete sie das, was eine echte Freundin tat – ließ ihn nicht im Stich. Er wusste, dass das was er machte, richtig war und ihm waren durchaus die Konsequenzen von seinem Handeln bewusst. Dennoch – er musste dieses Risiko eingehen. Abenteuerlust packte ihn, ein aufgeregtes Prickeln machte sich in seinen Gliedern breit.

Er beobachtete wie Penelo die Wächter in ein Gespräch verwickelte, wartete noch ein wenig ab, bis er einen Umweg nahm – damit ihn die Soldaten nicht sahen –, der zum hinteren Teil des Lagers führte. Leider – so musste Vaan feststellen – befand sich dort keine Tür, sondern nur an der Stelle, wo sich noch immer die Wächter aufhielten. Irgendwie gelang es Penelo einfach nicht, sie wegzulocken.

Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

Doch dann, nachdem Penelo einen besonders verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck auflegte, von dem Vaan nicht wusste, ob er nun echt oder gespielt war, bewegten sich zwei der Wächter und folgten ihr. Einer jedoch erfüllte weiterhin seine Aufgabe.

Mist!, grummelte Vaan zu sich selbst und schlich sich, eng an die modrige Lagermauer gepresst, an einen geschützteren Ort, der ihn vor den Augen der vorbeilaufenden Masse verbarg. Danach drang einer lauter, schriller Pfiff aus seinen Mund, den die Wache zweifellos bemerken musste. Es verging noch ein kurzer Moment, woraufhin Vaan auch schon das Quietschen der Rüstung hörte. Vaan glaubte das Geräusch von links zu vernehmen und rannte – so schnell er konnte, dennoch darauf achtend möglichst leise zu sein – in die andere Richtung um das Lager herum. Er erreichte die Türe und drückte die Klinke nach unten.

Sie war nicht verschlossen und öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen, das Vaans Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Hoffentlich hatte davon die Wache nichts mitbekommen, ansonsten – und dieser Gedanke jagte Vaan eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken – flöge er auf und mit ihm vielleicht Penelo. Seine Freundin, die er anfangs gar nicht in seinen Plan miteinbeziehen wollte, jedoch war ihm schon nach kurzem Grübeln klar geworden, dass er es ohne ihre Hilfe nicht schaffte.

Kaum betrat er das Lager, schloss er die Türe leise wieder hinter sich – der Wächter konnte jeden Moment wieder zurückkehren. Völlig aufgelöst stellte Vaan fest, dass er – sobald der Soldat wieder auftauchte – keine Möglichkeit mehr hätte, heimlich aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen.

Um sich abzulenken, musterte Vaan das Innere des Lagers: Trübes Licht fiel durch die wenigen, kleinen Fenster, die zugegittert am oberen Ende der Wände thronten. Ihr mattes Licht fiel auf ein paar Kisten auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Halle, die unsortiert am anderen Ende des Raumes standen und ein Gefühl des Chaos vermittelten. Kisten, welche nicht mehr direkt vom Licht getroffen wurden, erkannte man nur noch an deren schemenhaften Schattengestalt – es war beinahe ein wenig Furcht einflößend. Doch davon ließ sich Vaan nicht beirren; er entschloss sich, sich später über die Wache zu sorgen und ging vorsichtig zu den Kisten, die am Ende des Raumes lagerten. Neugierig strich er über die harte und grobe Oberfläche des Holzes, spürte deren gelöste Holzspäne auf seiner Haut, bevor er den Deckel nach oben hob und den Inhalt der Kiste näher betrachtete.

Vaans Augen weiteten sich, schockiert sah er das an, was sich in der ersten Kiste befand. Ungläubig öffnete er eine weitere Kiste und noch eine … und noch eine.

Vaans Mimik veränderte sich augenblicklich. Das konnte nicht war sein! Sein Herz klopfte, drohte den Brustkorb zu sprengen, in seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Wirrwarr, tausende von Fragen begannen ihm wie wild durch den Kopf zu sausen, Bilder spielten sich in seinem inneren Augen ab – Angstvisionen, Alpträume am helllichten Tag. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als er die winzigen Körner, mit welchen die majestätischen Reittiere, die aussahen, wie riesige Küken, gefüttert wurden, sofort an deren gelben Schimmer erkannte.

Er konnte, wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er sein Leben für solche wertlosen Güter aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. In diesem Gebäude sollten wertvolle Gegenstände gelagert werden, doch nicht Chocobofutter – was es aber zweifellos war. Mutlos senkte er seinen Kopf, schüttelte ihn wie wild hin und her. Mit letzter Verbissenheit drängte er die aufkommenden Tränen zurück und unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, schluckte und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Inhalt der Kiste.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Sein Puls raste – immer schneller, so aussichtslos erschien ihm die Situation –, sein Kopf dröhnte und immer wieder murmelte er diesen Satz, fast so als wolle er das alles nicht wahrhaben, als sei es nur eine Einbildung, nicht reell, nicht wirklich.

Ein paar Sekunden später, als sich seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen geordnet hatten, war ihm bewusst, dass er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Lager herauskommen musste.

Doch wie? – Die Wache stand bestimmt schon seit einer Weile wieder auf ihrem Platz und so sehr Vaan auch überlegte, fiel ihm kein ausgereifter Plan mehr ein. Grübelnd setzte er sich auf eine der Kisten, während sich Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm breit machte und ihm hinterhältig bewies, auf welch Unterfangen er sich eingelassen hatte …

»Und was ist hier noch einmal genau passiert?«, fragte einer der beiden Wächter sie misstrauisch, Penelo sah den bohrenden Blick selbst durch den fast geschlossenen Helm hindurch und fühlte sich von Moment zu Moment unwohler – wo blieb nur Vaan? Sie betete, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, an dem zurückgebliebenen Wächter vorbeizuschleichen, ansonsten stand es nicht besonders gut um ihn. Sie machte sich in diesem Moment unheimliche Sorgen um ihn, Vorwürfe gegen sich selbst plagten sie und sie wünschte sich, sie wäre in der Lage gewesen, Vaan von diesem Unterfangen abzuhalten. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich damit selbst belog, niemand hätte ihn aufhalten können und hätte sie sich nicht dazu bereiterklärt, ihm zu helfen, so wäre Vaan alleine in die Unterstadt geeilt.

»Ich wurde beklaut!«, stieß Penelo aufgebracht aus und gestikulierte mit wilden Handbewegungen. Sie vertrieb die Ängste, die sich in ihr breit gemacht hatten. Vaan ging es sicherlich gut, er hatte ein Händchen für diebische Aktionen.

»Von wem?«, forschte der andere Soldat nach, trat näher zu Penelo; so nah, dass sie seinen Mundgeruch bemerkte und das Gesicht fast angewidert verzogen hätte.

»Ich weiß es nicht.« Penelo zuckte mit ihren Schultern und lächelte die beiden unschuldig an. »Es ging so schnell – ich habe nur einen leichten Druck am Bein verspürt und das war alles!« Sie versuchte ihre Worte so überzeugend wie nur möglich zu vermitteln, ihr durfte jetzt kein Fehler passieren, ansonsten drehten ihr die Wachen den Rücken zu, ließen sie stehen und machten Vaan ein erneutes Passieren der Ein- und Ausgangstüre unmöglich. Verkrampft knetete sie ihre Hände, sodass diese schon fast wehtaten.

»Das interessiert uns nicht«, murrte der größere von beiden, der sie immer noch zweifelnd anschaute, zornig. »Was fällt dir eigentlich ein –«

»Wie es scheint, geht es euch Archadiern immer nur um euch selbst, um andere sorgt ihr euch nicht!«, unterbrach ihn Penelo aufbrausend. »Dann kümmert euch nicht weiter um mich und führt weiterhin euren öden Job aus!« Kaum hatte sie realisiert, was sie da gesagt – und vor allem an wen sie ihre Worte gerichtet hatte – biss sie sich ängstlich auf die Lippe und schritt vorsichtig zurück.

»Hüte deine Zunge!«, fuhr sie der kleinere Wächter an und holte nach ihr aus. Penelo konnte ihm gerade noch so ausweichen, der Luftzug, der von seiner Bewegung verursacht wurde, peitsche ihn ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Haare kurz auftänzeln. Mit hasserfüllten Augen starrte sie die beiden Wächter an. »Das werde ich.«

Mit diesen Worten drehte Penelo sich um, entfernte sich mit hastigen Schritten immer weiter von den sichtlich verärgerten Soldaten. Als sie aus dem Sichtfeld der beiden Archadiern verschwand, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte Richtung Lager. Sie musste Vaan da rausholen, bevor es zu spät war und die Wächter ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen!

Sie bog in eine weitere Seitengasse ein, rempelte aus Versehen eine ältere Frau an, die ihr daraufhin kreischend Fluche hinterherschrie. Doch all das nahm Penelo kaum noch wahr, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles nur noch um Vaan. Die Bilder vor ihr verschwammen wurden ungleichmäßige und verzerrt.

War er vielleicht bereits entdeckt worden? Oder hatte er sein Ziel längst erreicht und nur vergessen, es ihr mitzuteilen?

Endlich erreichte sie das Lager. Ihr Atem ging keuchend, ihre Lunge schmerzte von der Rennerei. Nach Luft schnappend, hielt sie vor der zurückgebliebenen Wache an.

»Hilfe!«, stieß sie aus. »Ihre Kameraden, sie wurden –«, Penelo atmete tief ein und aus. »Sie brauchen ihre Hilfe!«

»Wo sind sie?«, entgegnete die Wache schockiert.

»Drei Straßen weiter, Richtung Norden«, lautete Penelos prompte Antwort.

Die Wache überlegte nicht lange und ließ von Penelo ab, um ihren Gefährten, die vermeintlich in Gefahr steckten, zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Sie wartete bis der Wächter abgebogen war und nicht mehr von ihm zu erkennen war, als ein Schemen, das sich allmählich in der Menge der Unterstadt verlor. Dann öffnete sie die Türe.

Ein erschrockenes Gesicht blickte ihr entgegen.

»Penelo?«

»Hm?«

»Danke, ich meine, danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich völlig aufgeschmissen gewesen!«

Penelo hielt inne, dann lenkte sie ihre Sicht auf Vaan, der sie ehrlich, ein wenig schüchtern ansah. Sie erkannte sofort, wie peinlich ihm das alles war, aber auch die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen blieb ihr nicht verborgen.

»Ist schon gut«, erwiderte sie sanft. »Vielleicht hörst du dann ja mal endlich mit deinen absurden Aktionen auf«, sie lachte leise. »Wie naiv von mir, nicht wahr? Als könnte ich einem Vogel einfach so die Flügel stutzen …«

Sanft strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den kalten Stein. Das Rauschen des Brunnens fuhr durch ihre Sinne; sie lehnte sich zurück, stützte ihren Körper an dem Brunnen ab und schaute in den Himmel. Eine zarte Brise spielte mit ihren Zöpfen, Kindergelächter war zu vernehmen.

Das Imperium hatte Dalmasca erobert, aber die Herzen mancher Bewohner, waren davon verschont geblieben …

16


End file.
